jinkifandomcom-20200214-history
The Battlefield the Girl Saw
The Battlefield the Girl Saw (少女が見た戦場, Shoujo ga mita senjou)'' is the first episode of the Jinki: Extend anime. Synopsis After Aoba Tsuzaki's Grandmother dies, she is suddenly kidnapped. Barely escaping her apparent captors, Aoba sprints through the jungle and discover a giant robot outside a large hangar. When an alarm is raised, she takes refuge in an arm cavity, only for the armour to close behind her, causing her to be taken along for the ride. Plot The episode begins on a stormy night in Tokyo. Before an apparently powerless JSDF, a giant humanoid robot, identified as a 'Jinki' is in combat with an enormous red unit. Attacking repeatedly, yet easily repelled, this blue Jinki hangs from a building's twisted frame. As the red Jinki and mad pilot loom over her, the pilot declares in her mind that she has no choice but to wipe her from the face of the Earth. The scene gives way to a memory from the past. As plastic modeller Aoba Tsuzaki sprays a set of model pieces with an airbrush, she is greeted by her Grandmother. Aoba asks if she is sure she feels well enough to be up, but she brushes away her Granddaughter's concern, stating that she just wanted to see Aoba. As she tells her Grandmother about a prize she won previously under her Grandfather's name, her Grandmother slowly closes her eyes and passes away. As Aoba pleads for her Grandmother not to leave her all alone, Aoba awakens. Becoming aware of the pain in her head, Aoba recalls her situation. Outside Keisei-Ueno Station, she had been approached by an apparent cross-dresser claiming to be her mother. Despite her protest that she had no mother, this person reproached her as a bad girl and headbutted her. His wig fell off. Rattled by a sudden movement of the vehicle she has found herself in, Aoba drops her Grandmother's memorial stone. It is then that Aoba realises her belongings have been taken too, and wonders if this means she has been kidnapped. When the vehicle suddenly stops, Aoba peeks outside into a tall hangar. A young man steps out from the passenger side, whose voice Aoba recognises as 'that pervert kidnapper'. As the hangar doors begin to close, Aoba makes a dash for her freedom, barely slipping away as they shut completely. As the young man, Ryohei, curses, an older man asks him what's wrong. Hearing 'she' got away, he asks "you mean Aoba?" Running as fast as she can through a jungle path, Aoba wonders where she is, speculating it to be the forest at the base of Mount Fuji. Just then, she falls into a waterlogged ditch the shape of a giant footprint. Climbing her way out, she wonders just what this is, and keeps running. Eventually, the path comes out to another hangar, where she is stunned to see what looks like a giant robot. Delighted, she approaches it and declares there to be no mistake, it is indeed a robot. Her investigation of the robot is interrupted before it can even begin, as she hears the quarreling voices approach. A pair of engineers are arguing over working conditions and cost efficiency, and their fight is barely restrained from spilling over into actual violence by a number of colleagues. Just then, a loud siren begins to sound, and they all run towards the machine. From where Aoba came, Ryohei and the older man come running. When the wind blows, Aoba notices a cavity in the robot's arm and hides within it, as Ryohei asks what the new shield on its right arm is used for. Dismissing the question, for the time being, a young engineer informs Ryohei of the signal's origin, point B-20. He fails to notice Aoba in time as a panel closes over her hiding spot. In the cockpit, Ryohei activates and checks various systems before declaring the Moribito Type-02 is taking off. On the way to point B-20, the older man in the lower seat searches carefully for the missing Aoba, although Ryohei insists he couldn't become a wild animal's food as there are fences around the perimeter. Unbeknownst to either of them, from within the Moribito's arm, she guesses at its purpose. Concluding from the shield it was meant for combat, she is shocked to be pinned to the floor by the force of the machine in flight. When the Jinki lands, Ryohei asks if the left arm seemed slow just now. A dizzy Aoba is entangled within the tubes in that arm. Pushing herself out, Aoba realises they've stopped. As the two men wait and watch, the ground breaks a distance away from them. Turning rapidly to open fire, Ryohei is aghast to discover their gun isn't loaded. Cursing the mechanics' corner-cutting, he opens the compartment Aoba is in to retrieve the spare magazine there. The pair of them are shocked to see Aoba lying on the cartridge. She sees another large machine and only knows that they aren't in Japan. Although Ryohei demands to know what she's doing there, Aoba couldn't say. Instead, she draws his attention to the other machine, whose barrel is beginning to glow. The Moribito evades the following beam attack, and the scene shifts to a trio of engineers discussing how the Moribito Type-02 was not refuelled, and one suggests there could be something stuck in the fuel line as Genta would have noticed if there wasn't any fuel. As Aoba is in great danger outside the cockpit, Genta orders a retreat, however with almost no fuel cannot use the boosters in the Moribito's legs. When the enemy machine bodily slams the Moribito, Aoba is flung off. Abandoning the rifle, Ryohei and Genta catch Aoba, then throw their spare magazine at the enemy, where it explodes. They retreat to a lower point, but the enemy follows. As they run, Ryohei drops Aoba into the cockpit. Falling out of her trapped skirt, she lands on the back of Genta's head with her legs parted before Ryohei. Belted into a passenger seat, Aoba realises the front seat control the lower half, whereas the back seat controls the top. Cornered and under heavy fire, Aoba attempt to use the Moribito's shield. At the base, the young engineer realises he forgot to explain the shield's purpose and contacts them. He tells Ryohei to, if attacked, block the shot and lock onto its vector to use the ''rebound fall. Although pushed back by the force of the blast, the Moribito is able to lock on and reflect the attack straight back into the enemy, which explodes and disappears. After reflecting shortly on Aoba's ability to move the Moribito on her first try, Genta takes her to see a table mountain Ryohei calls the enemy's base. Genta explains there are many such table mountains in this region, the unexplored La Gran Sabana. Although Aoba asks for what the Moribito is fighting, and exactly what that enemy was, Genta suggests they talk when they've settled down, and that she may like to change her clothes. He tells her that the one who ordered them to bring her here was someone 'very close' to her, who needs her. Parachuting down to the base of the cliff, Genta lets her off to wash in the bathroom at their lodgings nearby. As the Moribito walks away, Aoba finds herself shaking, and no longer able to stand falls to her knees, laughing nervously. Elsewhere, a woman confirms that the 'cognate from Japan' has arrived, and does not know her true purpose for being taken here. Nor does anyone else but herself and the members of the underground administration before her. One member asks her if, with 'the cognate' in hand, the 'generalissimo' will now make his move but is told all is not yet in hand. The scene fades to a similar-looking woman in black observe and older Ryohei choking a girl, demanding to know if any of her 'companions' wield a katana. Although the girl says she doesn't know, he insists, holding a glowing, beeping metal object giving off a strong reaction. He barks that she must be a member of the Hachi Shojin. Eventually, he gives up, telling her to forget about it. The girl in black quietly says that she has found her 'devil-to-be'. Again in the past, now riding in a vehicle, the woman quotes from the bible: "Then Jesus was led by the spirit into the desert to be tempted by the devil." In the bath, Aoba reflects about how even though she was scared, she piloted the Moribito, herself. Characters * Aoba Tsuzaki * Aoba's Grandmother * Ryohei Ogawara * Genta Ogawara * Shizuka Tsuzaki * Tiger Council * Goat Council * Lion Council * Shiva * Akao Hiiragi Mecha * Moribito Type-02 * Kiribito Zai * Ancient Jinki